The Brother Chronicles
by giacinta
Summary: This is a sort of re-visitation of some of the episodes from the characters' point of view. Part Four. 7.08 Time for a Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, many thanks to everyone who reviewed "Random Thoughts In A Bar" and especially to the two "Anonymous" reviewers

whom I can't thank personally. :)

X

One of my sweet reviewers justly observed that the episodes of SPN although wonderful, don't really give us an insight into what

the characters are thinking, and so I decided to give my own interpretation of some episodes, concentrating on the

characters' thoughts and feelings. I hope you all like. :) Sorry for any stupid spelling mistakes.

X

The Brother Chronicles.

X

The Pilot:- part one.

X

The blond-haired little boy looked down lovingly at the young baby in the cradle, his small hand tracing a light caress on its chubby

cheek.

Ever since his little brother had been born, Dean had been enthralled by Sammy's antics; his goo-goos, gurgles and especially his

toothless smiles which little Dean was convinced the baby reserved for him alone.

X

"Isn't Sammy afraid when we leave him all by himself in here?" Dean asked his father who had just scooped him up in his arms,

ready to whisk him off to bed.

"Don't worry sport, Mommy and I can hear every little squeak he makes and we'll be in as soon as he cries," John replied

consolingly.

Dean nodded his head, but he remained unconvinced. Tomorrow he would ask Mom if he could sleep in Sammy's room so that he

could watch out for him. After all in a few months time he would be five; old enough to take care of his little brother.

He snuggled down under the covers, content with the decision he had just taken. He was sure that his Mom would agree; she

knew how much he loved Sammy.

X

Little Dean's thoughts were beyond prophetic as he wasn't to know that in a few hours his entire world would be turned upside

down and shattered into a myriad of pieces, the shards waiting in line to pierce his heart and body as he grew to manhood; nor

could he have imagined that the life and upbringing of his baby brother would be squarely placed on his small shoulders;

shoulders which would be strong enough to bear the weight of whatever was to come, for both of them.

X

At five minutes past two o'clock on the morning of the second of November, nineteen eighty-three when his father placed Sammy

in his skinny arms and told him to take his brother outside and watch out for him, John had unknowingly set in motion a

relationship between his boys that would outlast Life, Death, Heaven, Hell and the Apocalypse itself. Dean's eyes met with those

of his baby brother and he knew that he would never allow any harm to come to the warm little bundle in his arms that stared up

at him so trustingly.

X

X

John sat on the hood of his car as he watched the firemen begin to get the blaze under control. John was a simple man who loved

his wife, his sons, his job and the life he had led, but now he didn't know what to feel. He had just been witness to his beloved

wife burning like a flaming torch on the ceiling. What he had seen was impossible, and he knew that he would never rest until he

had solved the enigma.

For a second he had completely forgotten about the two children he held in his arms, as the first dark tendrils of his obsession

infiltrated his mind and heart.

X

X

Twenty-two years later.

XXXXXX

Sam had tried to avoid the whole idea of the Halloween party. He hated Halloween because he knew exactly what lay behind it

and if the party-goers and "trick and treat kids" ever found out its real meaning, they would be running away in horror from any

kind of celebration of the event.

X

He sighed. Well they didn't know and as he certainly wasn't going to be the one to burst their bubble; he would go along with it,

but he irremovably drew the line at dressing up.

He perked up as Jessica approached; her nurse's costume suited her down to a tee, enhancing her already considerable beauty

and attractiveness. He still couldn't understand what she saw in him but he wasn't going to rain down on his good luck.

X

Sam became ever more bored, and continued silently to curse the stupid Halloween party, his mind dwelling on a much more

rewarding way of passing the time, namely curled up in bed with Jess, their naked bodies pressed one to the other, giving and

receiving pleasure, but he would make up for that later, his erotic fantasies conjuring up scenarios to give his girl even greater

satisfaction.

X

None of these considerations were visible on his face however, as he pretended to enjoy the party. He scanned the room and his

eyes posed for an instant on his friend Brady. Sam thought to have caught a fleeting expression of hate in his eyes, but he must

have imagined it, as Brady made his way over to their table, a hearty grin on his face as he twirled the tail on his red demon

costume to the beat of the music, provoking a fit of the giggles in the onlookers. as they watched his ridiculous antics.

X

X

X

Dean parked the Impala outside his brother's lodgings. He knew exactly where Sam lived, even if hadn't seen him in three years.

Three long years. He had missed him terribly. If someone had amputated an arm or leg it couldn't have been any more painful for

him, and yet a part of him was happy and proud that his little brother had had the balls to stand up to John and to get away from

the dangers of the hunting life.

X

He had dedicated these years to the hunt, working in tandem with his father, but recently John had gone AWOL and Dean had

never felt so alone and vulnerable, so he had come to Sammy,

After all, John was still his father and Sam was well aware of the dangers of their life. Maybe he would be worried if he knew of

John's disappearance.

X

He let himself into the small flat preferring to speak to his brother without being seen by the other students.

Sam's keen hearing awoke him from the light sleep he had just fallen into after the fiery passion he and Jess had shared, and he

quickly got to his feet, afraid not of an ordinary intruder but of some supernatural entity. Oh, he took as many precautions as he

could to protect the flat but there were just some that he wouldn't have been able to explain away to Jess, and so he had not

been able to activate them all.

X

He saw a dark shadow move through the flat and he bided his time, jumping the intruder in the small sitting room. As he

struggled, his instinct averted him that this person wasn't here to hurt him and that there was something very familiar about his

scent and body.

X

When he eventually looked up into his brother's smiling eyes, all he wanted to do was cry; the love and need for Dean that he

had pushed down into the depths of his soul in order to survive without him, was traitorously coming to the surface. They pulled

each other to their feet; eyes that had not shared a glance for three long years, drinking in the sight and wonder of their sibling;

lost in a dimension of their own

X

The spell was broken only when Jess emerged, concerned by the noises she had heard.

Dean was the first to react as he smilingly looked her over, mentally complimenting his little brother for his good taste but she held

his attention for only a minute. He was here for Sam!

X

After the shock of finally meeting Sam's mysterious brother, Jessica studied him. He was every bit as beautiful as Sam was, but

with a cocky swaggering bad-boy attitude coupled with a menacing aura of danger that Sam didn't have, and as she watched

them standing one in front of the other, she could practically see the bursts of energy that crackled between them like some mad

scientist's experiment. Just what kind of brothers were they, she found herself thinking.

X

Meanwhile Dean had turned back to Sam and to the reason for his visit, their father's disappearance.

Sam had instinctively taken his place beside Jess, more as a defiant move than anything else because the moment he had held his

brother in his arms his heart had flipped over, and all that he had deemed important here at Stanford no longer seemed so

significamt.

X

Outside Dean explained the problem, leaving Sam surprised that Dean had been hunting on his own. His brother had had no

back-up. Anything could have happened to him.

What had John been thinking of deserting Dean like that? As he pondered, the irony was not lost on him; he too had left his

brother on his own. He felt the first waves of guilt wash over him. He had been here, safe at Stanford while Dean was in continual

danger, and so he just didn't have the heart to deny his brother when he asked for his help.

X

Jess watched preoccupied as he packed his duffle. Did she imagine it or was that some sort of curved knife she had see Sam

furtively shove into the bag. Just what was going on?

"I'll be back for the interview on Monday," Sam assured her as she reminded him worriedly about it, but Jess sensed that

something had changed and that Sam's attention had shifted away from her and to his dangerous big brother. She had a bad

feeling that this night marked the end of everything she had known and the beginning of something else.

X

When Sam took his place in the front seat of the Impala next to his brother, he knew that he had come home and however hard

he fought against it, and his stubborn nature had every intention of doing so and going back to Stanford and to Jess, he would be

denying the very reason of his existence.

He tried to cover-up his pleasure at being on the road again, free and unfettered with the person he loved and cared for most at

his side, and he couldn't stop the insidious thought that infiltrated his mind, insisting that he had made a terrible mistake in

running away to Stanford, and that the world was righted only now as he was back at Dean's side.

The Impala roared into the darkness, Dean's strong hands guiding her towards the future.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say that a kind person has pointed out to me that the formatting of my stories makes them difficult to read and

I'm sorry if that is the case.

My computer skills are non-existent, but Iwill try to brush up on them and improve the lay-out.

* * *

A big thank you to all who reviewed and to the two "guests" who took the time to give me their thoughts. :)

* * *

X

The Pilot:- part two.

XXXXXXX

They had done it; him and Dean! They had eliminated the Woman in White.

He had gone with his instinct when he had driven the Impala into the old rickety house that had once been Constance's home. She had repeated over and over that she could never go home, so that's where Sam had taken her. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught sight of Dean's confused expression as the car roared forward, smashing through the wall.

At first Constance had turned on the brothers but when she had seen the ghosts of her drowned children she had soon forgotten about the Winchesters, all her attention taken up by their familiar voices. The brothers watched shocked as the three spirits merged together and slipped down through the floorboards, slithering off to some unknown destination.

Sam had glowed at his big brother's praise for his spot-on intuition, feeling really alive for the first time in well …in three years. Just a minute; what the hell was he saying, Sam asked himself? He had gone to Stanford to get away from this life and here he was enjoying the thrill and the adrenaline surge.

Now that he thought on it however, this was the first time that he and Dean had actually carried out a hunt on their own. When they were younger, he had been left behind in the Impala or in their current motel room while John took Dean with him, and afterwards it had usually been the three of them, with Sam condemned to doing the research. He glanced surreptitiously over at Dean as he drove; his brother's face was set in a smile.

Sam sensed that the rhythm of the past years at Stanford were at an end and his certainties no longer as unshakeable as before. Now that he had Dean back in his life there was no way he was going to let him go.

This had been all John's fault, well nearly; as Sam realised that he had demonstrated the same stubbornness that he had criticised in his father. However if John had been a little more understanding and a little less obsessed with finding the cause of his mother's death, he could have gone to Stanford with the support of his family instead of having to cut himself off.

X

"So, Sam, where do those co-ordinates lead?" Dean's voice brought him out of his reverie,

"Um, some nature reserve, Black Water Ridge. Right in the middle of nowhere," Sam replied as he checked his findings." It's about six or seven hours from here."

"Okay then, bro. Let's see if my Baby can shorten that time a little," Dean replied, energized by Sam's presence.

"I can't, Dean. I have to get back to Stanford for the interview Monday morning," Sam countered, feeling like crap at having to deny his brother.

He could see the disappointment blossom in Dean's face although he covered quickly.

"Right, the interview!" was all he said, and they drove on in stilted silence until the familiar lodgings at Stanford came into view.

X

"Dean, I…"

"It's all right, Sammy. I get it," Dean soothed, the thought of hitting the road alone again after this brief but awesome day passed with his brother twisting his heart into a pretzel, but he put a brave face on it and did what he had done best all his life, make things as easy as he could for the little brother that he adored.

Dean hardly heard Sam, as he mumbled something about calling and keeping in touch. He had to go now or he would make a fool of himself by crying or by doing something equally embarrassing.

He put the Impala into Drive and roared off; he hadn't actually met with Sam in all those years, although he had seen him from afar the many times he had come to California to check on him, and now he wondered just how long it would be until he saw him again.

Sam's heart had taken on the same pretzel- like form as his big brother's, his eyes misting up as he saw Dean driving off but he had made his bed and now he would just have to lie on it!

He tried to compose himself before going up to Jess. His tangled-up family life was his problem and just as he had shared nothing of it with Jess up until now, he still didn't see any reason for explaining anything more, although Dean had observed that if he was really serious about the girl maybe he should enlighten her about the supernatural and just what she might be getting into.

No, he affirmed, Jess would never be drawn into that world. He would make sure of that

X

He let himself in, smiling as he bit down on one of the cookies she had left out for him. He could hear the shower running and he threw himself down on the bed, anticipating her arrival and the feel of her soft body next to his.

At first he didn't pay any attention to the wet drops that started to trickle onto his face, but their persistence made him look up. He had been only a baby when his mother had died but he knew the details of her death as if he had witnessed it himself, John having described the scene again and again, and he realised that history was repeating itself here and now.

He screamed her name as he watched the greedy flames envelop her.

X

Dean tapped annoyed on the dashboard as it started to flicker. "Come on, Baby, don't you make things friggin' worse!" he cursed under his breath

The sudden clarity of what was going on washed over him as he turned the Impala round and roared back to Sam. "Please, don't let it be happening again, please don't let it be happening again" he repeated like some Tibetan mantra as he sprinted up the stairs to Sam's flat.

Of course Winchester luck dictated that it was the exact same repetition of what Dean had already lived through, only this time an innocent young woman was burning in agony on the ceiling and his struggling brother was stubbornly trying to join her in the flaming orgy of fire. Well there was no way that that was happening Dean vowed, as he dragged Sam out of the building, his little brother fighting him every inch of the way.

When it was all over, Dean joined Sam as he stood at the Impala's open trunk and his heart which had already been wounded so many times, took another hit as he saw in his sibling's moss-green eyes the beginning of the self-same obsession that had taken possession of his father, causing him to push everything including his children, into second place behind it.

"Let's go Dean. We've got work to do," Sam's unnaturally cold voice proclaimed, and the brothers unknowingly took the first step on an incredible journey that would change their lives forever; form a bond of brotherhood so resilient that it could only be bent but never broken; and seal their destinies, well almost!

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sam, Dean, the Impala or Supernatural. Unfortunately.

Thanks to "Huntergirl's" guest review and to everyone else too. :)

I'm going in no set order of episodes here, but eventually I will order them time-scale wise.

X

What Is And What Should Never Be.

X

Part One.

X

"Wait, come and get me first," Sam almost yelled at his brother, but Dean had already closed the communication.

He cursed roundly. Why did he have a brother who was forever rushing in where angels fear to tread! He had just found out that it was a Jinn they were dealing with, and Dean had thrown in all the Barbara Eden and Bewitched jokes he could come up with, brushing off any danger that was inevitably involved in hunting it.

According to Sam's research they could grant wishes but that didn't mean they couldn't kill.

Sam prepared himself, he would be searching for a car to hot-wire soon; he just knew it, and his little-brother vibes were rarely wrong!

X

Dean parked the Impala outside the construction, the black car a perfect accessory to the dark of the moonless night.

Sam was worse than a broody hen, Dean bristled as he advanced on the building. He could search a warehouse on his own. There was probably nothing in there anyway!

Two minutes later, the hairs on the back of his neck warned him that there was indeed something inside, and the fleeting glimpse of a shadowy figure confirmed his fears. Another two minutes later, the being had its hands round his throat and the blue electric energy crackling from his hand was about to descend on his head.

The last rational thought that passed through his mind as he lost consciousness was for Sam, who would perhaps never find his body in this place where his big brother had taken his last mortal breath.

"G'bye, Sammy," he mouthed as fell into absolute oblivion.

X

The bed was soft and comfortable and Dean snuggled in for that half-second before his mind processed exactly what was happening, and his body jack-knifed up in shock. He was in a bed, half-naked; his glance slid quickly to his left where an equally half-naked female was sleeping contentedly beside him.

What the Hell! He tried to make some sense of the confusion clouding his mind and memory.

The Jinn; the Jinn had captured him but freaking how did he end up here?

He jumped out of the bed, backing away as if it was the devil himself lying beside him and not some attractive female. He found some clothes on a chair, stuff that he didn't recognise as his own but he pulled them on anyway and stumbled to the door. It opened into a run-of- the-mill living room and the letters lying on a near-by table were addressed to Dean Winchester and to some chick named Carmen; address Lawrence, Kansas.

X

His brain started to kick in at its normal speed, and he remembered Sammy talking about the Jinn granting wishes.

Sammy, okay Sammy! No big! His geek brother would know what was going on, but the Sammy who answered him a moment later seemed somehow different, not having the patience to listen, and calling him out for being drunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dean. Go and sleep it off " and he cut the call as Dean's "Wait, Sam…!" fell onto deaf ears.

He had no time to elaborate the unusual tone of his little brother's voice as a silky female one distracted his attention, but attractive as she was, Dean had little time to dedicate to her. He quickly got rid of "Carmen" and investigated the photos adorning the room. His eyes fell on one that set his heart beating like a drum and he was so shaken that it fell from his trembling hands crashing to the floor in a shower of razor-sharp shards, similar to those which would pierce Dean's heart before the day was over.

X

The Impala flew towards its destination, ever eager to please the one who owned her; who loved and cherished her.

Dean rushed up to the front door of the house that had been his home up until he was four years old, contemplating subconsciously how pretty it looked, but the active part of his brain was waiting for the front door to be opened and for the person that he yearned to see, opening it.

"Dean, is something wrong, honey?"

No there was nothing wrong. His mother was standing before him, more beautiful than ever.

She invited him in and Dean stood unmoving, drinking in her presence. He had to know if it was really her and not some supernatural goon who was out to get Dean Winchester's ass.

"What did you used to tell me when you tucked me in at night?" he asked, the tone of his voice suspended between hope and suspicion.

"I told you that angels were watching over you," she smiled, and in that moment Dean knew that he had never seen anyone or anything so wonderful and he rushed forward to enfold her in an embrace that no other woman had ever received from him. An embrace full of the love and yearning of the four year old boy he had once been, and of the man he now was.

He held on as if he would never let go, the tears welling up in his eyes at this gift from who knows what benevolent Fate.

Could it be that for once he would get lucky, but the insidious doubts came to him even as he brushed them away like the rabid dogs they were.

"Dean is there something wrong? You're acting as if you've never seen me," his mother's preoccupied voice asked.

Dean regretfully relinquished his hold on her and answered from the bottom of his heart. "Nothing has ever been so perfect, Mom."

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Time For A Wedding.

X

Dean

Although Dean did his best to cultivate his bad-ass, implacable hunter image; in the depths of his soul he was just as emotional as his sentimental little brother; little brother who at this moment was off by himself in some out of the way corner of the arid desert that surrounded the gambling city of Las Vegas.

Oh, he was in good company; an attractive, scantily dressed young lady was apparently hanging on to his every word.

Dean smiled as he unleashed his charm but his heart wasn't in it. He was worried about his absent little brother.

Really, he grumbled silently, with Satan jogging about in his head, how could Sam have thought this was the perfect moment for camping out alone.

While his outward attention was directed at the girl, his heart was fearful for Sam. The kid was trouble magnet number one, it seemed as if he had a neon sign on his back inviting all and any monsters to step up for a try at him!

X

The incoming call from Sam stilled his anxiety and the girl smiled knowingly as she commented. "Baby bro is calling for his big brother. Time to go handsome!"

Dean glanced at her in surprise. He knew he could lie the back legs off a donkey but when it came to Sam he was obviously as woobie and transparent as a beginner!

'Suit up and meet me,' the message said and that's exactly what Dean did, presenting himself in the grubby white corridor of the Wedding Chapel, gun in hand. He couldn't remember having ganked a ghost in one of these places before but hey, he was game for anything.

X

Without warning the doors in front of him were flung open and he was greeted by the unexpected sight of Sam also in his FBI suit, but with a flower in his lapel.

"Hey, put down the gun, Dean" his brother said smiling sweetly at him. "You won't need it today."

Dean shrugged and quickly holstered the weapon, maybe Sam was here undercover and the ganking moment wasn't until later.

X

He let himself be bundled up the aisle to the altar, where Sam proceeded to pin a pink posy to his jacket.

"Pink's for loyalty, Dean." Sam explained to his confused big brother but Dean was used to Sam's girly behaviour so that's what he chalked it down to.

However when he heard Sam's next words he felt as if a ten ton truck had just knocked him in the stomach.

"I'm getting married Dean. I realise it's a bit sudden but I know you'll be happy for me," Sam smiled, as he patted his brother on the shoulder to make his point.

X

Dean hadn't yet recovered from _**that**_ bombshell when the Bridal Waltz started playing and a small figure in a white wedding gown and full veil entered the room. Dean slipped a glance at Sam and remained astounded as he saw a goofy lovelorn smile dimpling his brother's face.

"What the friggin' Hell," he murmured under his breath, suppressing the urge to yell out the words as loud as he could, and when he saw the identity of the bride he upped the quality of his internal cursing to maximum.

He'd never fathom how he managed to get through the wedding service, without trashing the chapel, not because Sam was getting married but because this whole thing stank to high heaven.

He was well aware of Sam's tastes in girls, the geek liked classy, well-versed professional chicks, and he would never have fallen for superfan 99 like some horny teen on a first date.

No, something was up with this whole affair and Miss Becky Rosen was at the heart of it.

When she left to settle the bill, Dean tried to talk some sense into his brother but after Sam accused him of not being able to accept his happiness with Becky, Dean let it drop.

Sam was no longer himself and he was going to find out why! He would play along for now but if something iffy was going on, Miss Rosen would feel the wrath of Dean Winchester raining down upon her and then God help her!

X

He watched from the Impala as the newly-weds' car set off towards Delaware where his brother and his new wife were going to set up home, his mind occupied with various options on how Becky had managed to get such a hold on Sam.

It had to be some spell or love-potion. He excluded that Becky had made a demon deal, for although Sam might be her dream man, Dean didn't think she would be quite so stupid. She had read those damned books; she knew what_ that_ entailed, endless torture for eternity with the end game of becoming a demon. No! He'd go with the witchy stuff for now.

X

X

X

Sam

Sam drove happily towards Delaware. He hadn't felt so good in ages. He looked over at Becky who was staring at him as if he was a prize bull, but all Sam saw was the love shining out from her eyes and he considered himself to be the luckiest man in the world to have won the hand of Becky Rosen.

He understood that it had been a bit sudden and that Dean had suffered a shock but he knew that in the end his big brother would be happy for him. Dean had always looked out for him and now his big brother could have some time for himself.

He drove on, lost in a haze of love for the girl at his side.

X

After Becky had stopped off at her class reunion to show off her handsome new husband and chalk one up on one of her more attractive ex-classmates, Sam looked on contentedly as she threw herself enthusiastically into the arms of a man who was getting out of his car.

Anything that made Becky happy made him happy too and he came forward to be introduced to the newcomer, while Becky finished telling him about how everything had gone off wonderfully in Las Vegas.

"Here he is," Becky gushed. "Guy, this is my husband Sam."

"Hey. Pleasure to meet you Sam."

"Thanks, you too."

He stood by patiently as Becky ran off to hug the man again, before coming back towards him.

He waited lovingly for her wondering how he had been so lucky as to have her for his own.

X

That evening when Becky came to the dinner table Sam thought he had never seem any woman more beautiful than she; that is until his head started to send painful spasms throughout his body. He clutched it between his hands as he took in his surroundings. Where the hell was he? Why was he sitting at a table with…. Becky!

He watched confused as she came and sat on his lap holding a glass to his lips. His throat was terribly dry and he took the liquid gratefully and then...somehow Becky sitting on his lap didn't seem at all strange but the most normal thing in the world.

X

X

X

Dean

Dean stood outside the door, waffle iron in hand. He had picked up the first thing that he had come across in the store for he only wanted an excuse to see how things were going with his little brother. The apartment was set out in true hunter style; Becky had certainly thrown herself into it heart and soul but a glance at Sam was all he needed to see that he was still all gooey-eyed and love-sick.

He sighed!

Well back to the drawing board, he would have to find out just what she had done to Sam all by himself, for a besotted Sam would be no help at all.

For some reason Bobby had sent him a substitute hunter. Dean shook his head; it's not as if he had never hunted on his own but he had grudgingly accepted, not wanting to hurt Bobby's feelings.

X

Garth had turned out to be as much help as a new-born baby and Dean wondered how the Hell he was still breathing. Probably the monsters had felt sorry for him and let him go!

Anyway they had discovered that a Crossroads Demon was in town, so all they needed to do now was find him. Earlier Dean had considered, but then trashed the idea that Becky had made a deal to get Sam to love her, but if that were true then he would seriously have to up her level of douchiness to max.

X

X

Sam

Sam stopped in mid-stride as he felt the same terrible pain of the day before.

Once again he was surprised to find himself in an apartment with Becky hovering around. Was it some kind of hallucination? Had Lucifer decided to try out something new? All he knew is that he wanted Dean. His big brother would explain everything. "I'm going to call Dean, " he said to Becky before Dean's waffle iron hit him on the head and he fell into oblivion.

X

X

Dean

When Dean burst into Becky's apartment, it didn't take him long to figure out where she might be; a romantic cabin in the woods would be right up her street. Sam might be the resident Geek but Dean was no slouch either and he soon found the cabin's exact location

X

Sam

Meanwhile Becky's problem had just escalated to gigantic proportions.

She had Sam trussed up on the bed like a Thanksgiving turkey and to say that his attitude was hostile was an understatement.

"You drugged me Becky!" He accused after she finally decided to remove the dishcloth from his mouth.

"Oh, Sam, dear. There was no other way! I wanted you and I was well aware that you would never come to me voluntarily."

"Well, you got that right, sister," Sam replied, eminently pissed.

"But don't worry. I'm sure I can get more potion from Guy and we can go back to being as happy as before." Becky said carelessly.

X

Sam stared in amazement. He wondered if she realised just what she had done. Drugging and kidnapping someone was against the law but Becky had also used some supernatural mojo in order to get him under her spell. The case they had been working on was demon dealing stuff and he wondered just what Becky had given in exchange for being able to call herself Mrs. Sam Winchester.

She hadn't sold her soul, he was sure of that otherwise he would still be under her spell, and he had to convince her not to go _there_.

"What did you have to do to get this love potion, Becky?" Sam bitched.

"Nothing," Becky answered almost insulted. "Guy's a friend. He gave it to me free."

Sam grunted as he shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, Becky. You've read the books. You can't be so naïve."

Becky had had enough. Sam just didn't want to understand. She would go and see Guy and get more of the potion and she and Sam would be happy again. After all, she was doing this for him too. He had suffered enough. He needed her to look out for him!

X

Sam lay back on the bed. This was the most ludicrous situation he had ever found himself in. If Dean saw him hog-tied to the bed, he would have ammunition for years of baiting.

Unfortunately or fortunately, for Sam, at that moment Dean was entering the cabin, gun in hand ready to gank Becky if she turned out to be some newbie witch in disguise!

Sam heard the noises and he tried to shout through the dish cloth that Becky had considerately pushed back into his mouth.

X

Relief at seeing that it was Dean who came through the bedroom door flooded over him, but he would have loved a camera to take a picture of the expression on Dean's face; a mix of worry, horror and incredulity.

A knife appeared in his brother's hands and quickly sliced through the ropes tying him down. In helping him to his feet, Sam noticed the heightened anger on Dean's face as he took in his little brother's lack of trousers.

Just what had that scrawny little bitch been up to with Sam!

"You okay, Sammy?" he limited himself to asking, aware of Garth looking on gawking.

Further explanations would have to wait until they were alone.

"Yeah, Dean. Other than a pounding head-ache, I'm fine."

X

Dean nodded as he went on the search for Sam's phone.

He found Becky's number and called.

"Becky," he said sweetly. "I'll give you thirty minutes to get back here and if you take a second more; well! You've read the books and you _do_ know what happened to me in Hell, don't you?"

X

Becky couldn't mistake the threat in his voice as he closed the communication.

"Bad news, sweetie?" Guy asked.

"Em, gotta go! I'll get back to you later about the deal. I…need a moment to consider it." Becky stuttered.

"Well, you know where to find me, girl. Remember you get twenty-five years of Sammy loving you madly. No-one has ever had a better deal. And it keeps one of the Winchesters out of our hair for all that time!"

X

Dean heard the car draw up and a vicious smile played over his lips. He knew that Sam would never allow it but how he would love to mess the girl up so hard that she would never think of going near anything supernatural again, including a little pay back for roofie-ing and kidnapping Sam too.

Sam had retrieved his jeans and he and Garth were stationed behind him as Becky entered but Sam didn't give his brother time to open his mouth, as he went to stand between him and the girl, knowing that Dean wasn't quick to forgive anyone who hurt him.

"Becky! "

"You were right," she sighed. "Guy's a Crossroads Demon. He offered me a deal. Twenty-five years of love with you, Sam!"

Sam backed off a little at the gooey look in Becky's eyes. Could she have been considering taking it, he wondered. It was a good job Dean got to the cabin when he did for he wasn't sure that Becky would have refused the deal.

He gulped at the thought of having to spend twenty-five years of his life in a zombie-like trance with her.

Dean was obviously attuned to Sam's distress as he brushed past him and pushed his face into Becky's.

"This is what we'll do, Becky," he ordered. "Otherwise you will rue the day you were ever born!" He bestowed one of his coldest glares on her and it seemed to work as she quivered from head to foot. "Anything you say, Dean. Just tell me what to do."

He could feel Sam's eyes on him, but his little brother was too good-hearted and Becky deserved to be frightened out of her wits if nothing else.

X

X

The Crossroads Demon taken care of and a shaky truce set up with Crowley, all that was left to do was to get the Winchester-Rosen matrimony annulled.

Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Sam going all 'Sammy' on her. The kid was trying to soothe her feelings by telling her that she would find someone who loved her for herself one day.

Dean sighed. Well this was his Sammy and he would just have to work with his too easily forgiving little brother.

X

X

After they had taken their leave of Garth, Dean turned to his brother.

"You know Sammy. There's just one thing that bugs me."

"And that is, Dean?" Sam asked curious.

"Just how the Hell did she manage to drag your unconscious Sasquatch ass out of her apartment into a car, through the cabin and onto the bed? I mean, dude! She's the size of a button!"

"No idea, Dean. I woke up tied to the bed. That's all I remember. I suppose love conquers all, even my heavy ass." Sam laughed ironically as he walked to the passenger door.

Dean just shook his head. Maybe Becky had wangled a super-girl potion from Guy too. They would never know and honestly he could live with that if it meant never seeing Becky again!

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
